Johnny's Nightmare
by Archer4
Summary: Johnny must find a way to save one of his close friends life in time.
1. Default Chapter

THE DEAD ZONE  
Johnny's Nightmare  
  
[Johnny Walked with Sara and J.J.On their way to see Walt.]  
  
Sara:You know Johnny,Greg Stillson is great for the Job of congress.I don't see why you don't trust him.  
  
Johnny:Look Sara it's not that I don't trust him,It's what I saw in my own Vision! Sara:What did you see?  
  
Johnny:I'm not sure yet.But it was a most disturbing vision I ever seen.  
  
J.J.:Mom what is he talking about?He's acting weird ! [Johnny smile with a little laugh.]  
  
Sara:Oh nothing honey.And please don't be rude.  
  
[As they now reach the police Station Sara kiss Johnny on the cheek.VISION:Johnny see Sara Screaming in pain.]  
  
Sara:I'll talk to you later.Bye.  
  
Johnny:Yeah talk to you soon.  
  
[Johnny Stared at Sara and J.J.as they went in to see Walt.Later that nigh Bruce was over at Johnny's house talking to him.]  
  
Johnny:I'm telling you Bruce,The Vision of Sara screaming is driving me Crazy!  
  
Bruce:Have you told her about your vision.I mean there's got to be a very good reason for all this.  
  
Johnny:I know that's what's driving MY MIND CRAZY!I mean Why do I have a Vision of people suffering so many time?!I mean why?Just tell me why?  
  
Bruce:I wish I had every answer to your problem man.But I don't John.Look Why don't you call Sara alright?maybe You'll get another vision.  
  
Johnny:Alright fine,Maybe your right.  
  
[Johnny walks over to the Phone.]  
  
Sara:Hello? [VISION:Johnny see Sara Screaming in pain as a man kept stabbing her.And not letting Sara go.]  
  
Johnny:Hey Sara.  
  
Sara:Hi Johnny.What is it?  
  
Johnny:Is Walt there?  
  
Sara:[surprise]Yeah I'll go get him . [Johnny looked at Bruce with a worry looks on his face.]  
  
Walt:What is it now Johnny?  
  
Johnny:Walt I just got a terrible Vision about..Sara.  
  
Walt:What a about her?  
  
Johnny:Somebody is going to kill her.  
  
Walt:[in angry tone]When John?  
  
Johnny:I don't know yet,I'm going to stop this from happing.  
  
Walt:YOU BETTER JOHN!  
  
[Then Walt Slam the phone when he hang up.]  
  
Bruce:You did the right thing John.  
  
Johnny:Have I?The future may not change Bruce!Who knows maybe I'm the reason that Sara is going to get murder!  
  
Bruce:Maybe,But It's also a chance for you to save life John.  
  
[Later that night Johnny went to bed holding the picture of Sara,Hopping to get some more vision of Sara's Murder.]  
  
Johnny:Come on,I know you're in my head somewhere.Who is going to kill her?Please I have to know now.  
  
[Johnny close his eyes and soon his vision came.VISION:Johnny see himself dress as the killer,The Killer was standing in the dark ally watching the people goes by walking.Then he see Sara walking to her car.Then he started to follow her.Before she got into her car,the killer grab her by covering her mouth and pulled her away from her car,taking her into the dark ally.Sara bite the killer's hand and started to run for her life.But the killer was to fast!He grabed her by the arm and started to stab her in the back and in the chest.Johnny woke up shaken by this horrible vision!The next day he went down to the police station to see Walt.]  
  
Walt:Alright John start talking.Who's going to kill Sara?  
  
Johnny:I don't know yet.  
  
Walt:Don't give me that bull crap!Tell me what you know already!  
  
Johnny:It was dark outside of the store.  
  
Walt:What kind of store?  
  
Johnny:It was a food store.He was wearing a black boots,with a mud on his Jeans.He was hungry for murder,that's when he saw Sara walking to her car.Oh and he was wearing a gray sweatshirt with a dark brown Jacket.  
  
Walt:What kind of knife was it that he use?  
  
Johnny:I think it was a knife for hunting wild animals,about a foot long. Walt:Alright we'll see what we're up against,In the meantime get some rest.You don't look so good.  
  
[Before Johnny left Sara walked in.]  
  
Sara:Hi Johnny and Walt.  
  
[Johnny looked at Sara,VISION:As he see Sara standing their she was cover with blood.Johnny started to Shake and he collapse on the floor shaken violently!]  
  
Sara:JOHNNY!  
  
Walt:ROSCOE CALL THE AMBULANCE NOW!!  
  
Roscoe:Yes sir!  
  
Sara:What happen to him Walt?  
  
Walt:He see you being murderd.  
  
Sara:What?!  
  
[Now Sara is scare after what she heard.Then the Ambulance Came to take Johnny to the hospital.] 


	2. Dead Zone

Dead Zone: Johnny's Nightmare  
  
Chapter: 2  
  
[Johnny woke up in the hospital, He see Sara, Walt, Bruce standing next to his bed. Johnny gave a little smile, knowing that Sara is still alive.]  
  
Sara: Hey Johnny how are you feeling?  
  
Johnny: I feel ok. I have to leave the hospital while there's still time!  
  
Walt: Whoa, John take it easy! You need rest. You collapse at my office when Sara walked into the room!  
  
Johnny: I have to leave now Walt! Her live is still in danger! I have to stop him before it's too late!  
  
[Then Johnny grab Sara's arm! VISION: Johnny sees himself as Sara walking to her car. As she was about to get in, She was grab by a man with a gray sweatshirt and dark brown Jacket! Johnny vision froze; when it did Johnny was studying his face. As he got closer to the killer's face he recognize who he was!]  
  
Sara: What did you see?  
  
Johnny: I know who the killer is.  
  
Walt: Then who is it John? I want to grab this guy now!  
  
Johnny: Sorry Walt, but this one is a personal business!  
  
Walt: Just what the heck is that suppose to mean?  
  
Johnny: It means this guy is using Sara to get to me.  
  
Bruce: I though that you said that your vision show you that Sara was going to get murder?  
  
Johnny: IT DID! Sorry, right now this guy is about to get ready to kill tonight, I have to go stop him now!  
  
Sara: Walt, Let Johnny go do what he has to do. I trust him with my life.  
  
Walt: Alright fine, but remember John her life is now in your hands, don't screw this up. I'm counting on you. Call if you find this guy.  
  
Johnny: That's not a problem. [Greg Stillson sits behind his desk planning his next move. He wants to win the next election, but there was one Problem, it was Johnny Smith! Stillson knew that he's trying to stop his election. And right now he wants to know why?]  
  
Greg: DANG IT!!!  
  
Rudy: Want me to kill this psychic guy?  
  
Greg: No! Not yet, I need him alive telling me if I'm going to win this election.  
  
Rudy: You don't really trust this guy do you? Come on Greg he's nuts! Don't you see that he's ruining your career!  
  
Greg: I know! That is why I want that bastard alive! After I win this election, kill him.  
  
Rudy: Glad to. It'll be an honor.  
  
Greg: Tell me, what do you know about Sara Bannerman?  
  
Rudy: She's the sheriff wife, and she almost marry Johnny Smith, til he was in a car accident. He was in a coma for six years.  
  
Greg: Interesting, I want you do me a favor,  
  
Rudy: What?  
  
Greg: I want you to stalk Sara, and kill her. No wait, make it look like you're about to kill and let's see if this guy Smith can really see the future!  
  
Rudy: Can't wait!  
  
[Then Rudy left the office and went to his car. Before he got in, he was confronted by Johnny!]  
  
Johnny: He sent you did he?  
  
Rudy: Get lost freak.  
  
Johnny: DID HE?!  
  
Rudy: Look if you don't leave now, I'll punch you back to your six years coma!  
  
Johnny: There's something I have to tell you Rudy?  
  
Rudy: What? That you'll sue? Why don't you just get out of here and leave Stillson alone?!  
  
Johnny: I told the sheriff what's going to happen tonight, you can tell Stillson that I pass his stupid test with flying colors.  
  
Rudy: NO! How could you've known our plan?! TELL ME?  
  
[Then Rudy punch Johnny to the ground! VISION: Stillson have some guys beat up Rudy for his fail plan.]  
  
Johnny: Hey Rudy, Good luck, You'll need it.  
  
[That night Walt stayed with Sara knowing that's she's safe from harm, and he's only angry at Johnny for not telling him who the killer was, but glad that Johnny safe her life.]  
  
The End. 


End file.
